A Very Percabeth Christmas
by Tina-Daughter-Of-Poseidon-23
Summary: Christmas Oneshot! Set after.. everything? Percy and Annabeth are planning to spend their Christmas Day at the Rockfeller Center, but an unexpected surprise.. changes things a little. Or better, a few unexpected surprises. After everything though, they spend a very Percabeth Christmas together, along with their friends. Rated K plus , Enjoy! :) Cover by Burdge Bug.


**Hey guys! Merry Christmas Everyone! (I know, I posted it sooner, but I just couldn't wait any longer!)**

**This is my first oneshot and I LOVE Christmas, so I thought it'd be nice to write a Christmas oneshot.**

**Basically, just another Percabeth oneshot. Set after... everything? Hope you like! :)**

**Songs:**

**Vampire Weekend – Holiday**** (At the Beginning of the Chapter)**

**Sara Bareilles – Breathe Again**

**Sara Bareilles – City**

**A Fine Frenzy – Ashes and Wine **

**Regina Spektor – Fidelity**** (Thalia and Percy Trying to Cook)**

**The Cinematic Orchestra – To Build a Home**** (Percy Finding Out and Imagining)**

**The Rescues – All That I Want for Christmas Is to Give My Love Away**** (Last Paragraph and Last Dialogues)**

**Annabeth**

Finally, Christmas! Gods, I love Christmas. The white snow that covers every house's roof in a thin layer, the Christmas tree, your friends and family all gathered in one room –okay, that's not always good- talking and laughing.

But my love for Christmas is nowhere near Percy's. Imagine that he woke me up today at 5AM, just to tell me: "Annabeth! It's snowing!" He was so happy and excited, I couldn't be grumpy, so I followed him up on the roof of the block of flats we lived and we fought with the snow. Needless to say I lost due to the fact that he's a son of Poseidon and snow is a form of water, but he made it up to me by drying me out and spending the whole night with me near the fireplace, hugging me.

"Ugh, d-d-don't t-t-think you're-r-re get-t-ting away w-w-with it-t-t." I muttered as I was colder than an ice cube.

"Shh, Wise Girl." he answered me. "It's Christmas. You can't whine on Christmas!" he teased me and I shot him my famous death glare.

"I-I-I'm go-go-gonna k-k-kill you, S-Seaweed Br-Br-Brain." I muttered again and tightened the grip on my blanket. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

I woke up in his arms four hours later. I noticed that even if it was Christmas, Percy made no exceptions about his drooling. I smirked and kissed his cheek.

I got up and took a shower. When I got out, I heard Percy from the living room yawn and I chuckled. "Hey Annabeth?" I heard him calling outside the bedroom. "Can I come in?"

"No, Percy. I'm getting dressed." I answered.

"Well, it's like I haven't seen you like that before." he teased me and I could feel him smirk.

"True. But I guess you don't want to go to the Rockefeller Center, since you want to rush things so badly." I teased back.

"You're so mean!" he yelled from outside and when I got out, I found him sitting on the armchair grumpy, with his arms crossed in front of his chest and he wasn't speaking to me.

"Stop being such a baby, Seaweed Brain." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I'm not the baby here." he answered me and I raised my eyebrow at him. "P-P-Percy, p-p-please, d-d-dry me out-t-t." he mimicked my voice and I started chasing him around the dinner table.

"I never said that!" I protested. "And hell, I so don't sound like that!"

"W-W-Whatever." he mocked me again and ran to the couches. I ran behind him, but I paused just before I grab him. I felt the world spinning and most of all, I felt nauseous.

"Percy, I don't feel so-" I said before I lose my balance entirely and almost fall to the ground. But Percy was quicker than I imagined and grabbed me before I hit the ground. "-good."

"Annabeth, are you okay?" he asked concerned. "I hope you're not faking just to catch me." he added and I grimaced.

He laid me on a couch near the fireplace and placed his hand on my forehead. "So, Doctor Jackson, what do you think is wrong with me?" I teased him, but the truth is, I love it when he's worried about me.

He smiled at me before he answers. "Well, Miss Chase, you don't have a fever." he said continuing our joke, but the worry never left his face. "Seriously now, are you okay?"

"I-I don't know. I just got dizzy. And then, everything turned around." I explained. When I was about to say that I was okay now, a strange desire to vomit came and I placed my hand in front of my mouth. "Percy, bathroom." I ordered and he gladly obeyed me and helped get there.

Once we reached the bathroom, I started throwing up on the toilet. Percy, never leaving my side, held my waist and kept any hair away from my face.

After five minutes of throwing up, I lied back to the wall exhausted. I looked Percy in the eyes and felt bad that I kept this from him. Yes, I knew what was wrong with me. I visited the doctor two days ago and he confirmed my suspicions. I wanted to tell Percy about it, but I couldn't find the right time. When it's the right time to announce to a twenty-four year old man he's going to be a dad? I know, THE bomb. And I hate to admit it, but I was afraid of his reaction when he found out.

My Seaweed Brain helped me go back to the couch and hugged me, as we both laid watching TV. "Percy, what if I have the flu? You shouldn't be near me."

He smirked and continued his game that he had started with my curls. "I don't care." he whispered and I smiled. "I guess we're not going to the Rockefeller Center after all." he whispered kinda disappointed and I kissed him.

"Sorry." I whispered and he smiled again.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you make me a blue cake tomorrow, we're good." he kidded and I sniggered.

"Hehehe, it's all part of my evil plan to ruin Christmas." He grimaced and I smirked. I closed my eyes and held my breath. It was now or never. Besides, I was going to tell him anyways, why not now? I exhaled and opened my eyes. "Percy, there's something I want to tell you."

He looked down at me curious. "Hmm, what's that Wise Girl? Wait, you're not actually trying to ruin Christmas, are you?" he asked dead serious.

"Nothing like that." I answered. I gazed onto those sea-green eyes I loved so much. "I'm-" I started, but I was cut off by the bell. We gazed at each other and laughed. "Perfect timing." I whispered.

"I got this." he said and paced to the door. I lifted my head up, so I could see who had come.

Once Percy opens the door, Thalia screamed happily. "PERCY! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she yelled and hugged Percy, who yelled back at her something like: "THALIA? MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They were jumping up and down hugged for like, five minutes, when Thalia finally noticed me. "ANNABETH!" she yelled again. "Get your lazy ass off that couch and give me a hug!" she demanded.

"I'm not feeling that good, so why don't you come over here and give _me_ a hug?" I asked her and she laughed. She came into the couch and jumped on me.

"ANNIE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she yelled again and I couldn't help but burst into laughs. It's like having another Percy in here. Oh my gods, when the baby comes I'm gonna have three Percy running in here. How am I gonna survive? SPARE ME MOTHER!

"How come you're not with the Huntresses?" I asked her once she got off of me.

"Holiday pass!" she screamed excited. "So, I thought, my best friend Annie-"

"For the millionth time in history, it's Annabeth!" I screamed desperately.

"Whatever." Thalia said and continued. "I thought that you could use some company so, here I am!" she explained.

"It's great having you here." I said and gave her a hug.

"Aw, I know you can't live without me Annie." she ragged on me again.

"It's Annabeth!" I corrected her for the millionth and one time in history.

"Whatever!" she yelled again. That girl has a thing for yelling.

"Hey Thalia, Annabeth and I built a snowman in the roof!" Percy told her excited. Oh, did I mention that Thalia has a thing for Christmas too?

Her eyes sparkled. "Hehe, I smell snowfight!" she shouted and pointed her finger at him.

"You're on!" he accepted the challenge and fake shot her with his finger.

"Er, I have to cook the Christmas dinner so, excuse me." I announced and was about to get up, when I felt two hands keeping me from doing it.

"No way, missy. We are going to make dinner for you." Thalia said and pointed at herself and Percy. Gods, NOO!

"I want to eat turkey, Thalia. Not cheeseburgers." I mocked her.

"I know how to cook." she protested. "And besides, Percy is going to help." she said and Percy widened his eyes.

"Me? I don't even know how to make coffee." he tried to protest, but everyone knows that trying to argue with Thalia, is pointless. After the glare he got from Thalia, he widened his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm so massively screwed, aren't I?" he murmured and I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of those two _trying _to cook.

Thalia and Percy were _looking_ at the ingredients I had given them for over an hour, while I was relaxing on the couch and watched 'Home Alone 4' which was something I never thought I would have the time to do. I heard Thalia whispering at Percy: "Just pretend you're reading and everything will be okay." and he whispered back: "Yeah, but I don't understand a thing from what I read."

"Everything alright there?" I asked, wanting to test if they were going to admit they needed me or not.

Thalia put her fake smile on and Percy grinned widely. "Everything is awesome." she smiled at me. "You should just sit there and rest!' she advised me.

"Will do." I answered. "But first, will you tell me one thing?"

"Sure." Percy answers, still with that stupid grin on his face.

"How much longer will the two of you pretend that you know what you're doing?" I asked, cutting to the chase immediately.

Thalia sighed and Percy shot his 'I-told-you-so' look at Thalia. "Look Annabeth, I want to help, I really do, but gods! This is like trying to speak gibberish with a dog! I can't understand a thing!" she protested, finally quitting. "So, if you want to eat, you will have to do it all by yourself." she said and dropped the kitchen utensils in the sink.

I laughed and got up. That's when the doorbell rang again. I opened the door and I was stunned. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled at my door and I was attacked by a thousand hugs from Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked when I was done hugging.

"Well, we thought that it would be better if we spend Christmas with you guys! Oh, and Thalia is here too!" Piper explained and ran to hug Thalia.

"So, what do you have to eat?" Leo asked and everyone laughed. Classic Leo. Food _always _comes first in Leoland.

"Well, right now, nothing." I said and shot Thalia a look. "But dinner will be ready in a few hours."

"Well, we'll help you!" Piper and Hazel said at once.

"No, you don't have-" I tried to protest, but Percy cut me off and grabbed my waist.

"Yes, she'd love to." he said and smiled. I glared at him and he glared back at me. He gave me a kiss on the lips and sat with Jason and Leo.

After a couple of hours, guess what, the doorbell rang again. This time Thalia answered the door and she got the hugging attack. HA-HA! Reyna, Rachel, Calypso –don't even ask- Clarisse and Chris came in. Basically, only Rachel, Clarisse and Chris were in a hugging mood. Yeah, even Clarisse is happier on Christmas.

"Annabeth!" Rachel screamed when she saw me. She ran towards me and hugged me, but pulled away immediately. "Oh my gods, you're-" she started but I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shh! Nobody knows yet!" I whispered-yelled at her. Damn that freakin' Oracle.

"Yay!" she nearly screamed excited. "Does Percy know about it?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head in denial. "No, but I'm planning on telling him today."

"That's- That's great!" Rachel said excited once again.

"Come on, I have to make dinner now." I answered and got back to work. "Hey Rey, come help." I shouted at Reyna.

At first, she looked at me like I was an alien, but she sighed and helped us.

Around eight o' clock, the Stoll Brothers, Nico and Grover with Juniper in an iPad –she's a nymph and she can't go too far from her tree, so Grover found the alternative- had come and there was a chaos in the house. Like worse than Tartarus, and trust me, I'd know.

"Yeah, snowfights!" the Stolls yelled and clapped their hands.

Piper was talking on the phone with her dad, Jason was talking with Percy and Frank about football and monsters –demigod boys, go figure-, Hazel and Reyna were finishing dinner, while I was taking a break, Clarisse and Chris were talking with Nico and Grover with Juniper, while Rachel was still trying to inform Calypso about the latest news on the world, with Leo's help of course.

"And you Mrs.-Future-Jackson should be resting." Thalia whispered behind me. I smiled at her and she decided to tease me a little more. "Wait, unless you're too good in cooking invisible food." she finished and I chuckled.

"How come you're not taking part in the chaos?" I asked her.

"_This,_" she started and pointed at the 'chaos'. "-is even too chaotic for me." she answered and cracked a smile, but the next moment, she gave me a look.

"What?" I asked her curious.

She raised her shoulders. "I'm just waiting for you to tell me that you're pregnant." she answered and caught me totally off guard.

"How did you-" I was about to ask her, but she cut in.

"Oh, come on Annabeth. Do you really think it is so hard to connect the dots? Percy told me what happened and since I'm smart, I figured it out." she explained to me. "You're welcome, by the way. I didn't tell him about it." she added and I sighed.

"I was going to tell you. I just wanted Percy to know first." I admitted.

"Then, why are you still here and talking to me instead of telling him?" she asked me.

I let a laugh out and gazed at Percy. "Look at him, Thalia. He's just so happy. What if he doesn't want a family with me just yet? What if by telling him that, I ruin his mood and he's never happy again?" I confessed my fears to her.

"Ugh, you're just being stupid, Annie. Percy loves you." she replied to me.

"I know, but-" I started again but she cut me off one more time.

"No buts. He loves you and wants to be with you no matter what. And knowing Percy, he'll love the idea of having a kid." Thalia finished and hugged me. "And I think he'd prefer to hear this from you." she whispered in my ear and smiled. She pulled away and sat with the rest of the group.

I took a deep breath and walked to my Seaweed Brain. "Hey Jason, I'll have to borrow him for just a minute."

"Sure." Jason said and continued his talk with Frank.

I dragged Percy in our bedroom and locked the door behind us. "Percy, sit on the bed."

"Are you thinking dirty on Christmas, Wise Girl?" he asked me and I kissed him fiercely, before he could say anything else.

"Please Percy, do as I say." I told him smiling, and thankfully, he obeyed me. He locked his eyes with mine and I sat next to him. "Percy, I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

Percy's face got serious and happy at once. I don't know how, but it did. He grinned widely and whispered, "Are you serious?" I nodded and he grinned wider. "Oh my gods, Annabeth!" he said and hugged me. "Oh my gods." he repeated. "We're gonna be parents!" he said excited and I laughed happy. "When did you find out?"

My smile got smaller. "Two days ago. I went to the doctor and he told me that I was. I wanted to tell you the minute I found out, but I was just too scared that you might freak out. I'm sorry." I said with an apologizing look.

He laughed and kissed me. "My sweet..." he said and kissed me again. "-innocent..." he continued and gave me one more kiss. "Wise Girl." he finished and kissed me one last time.

"Well, not so innocent." I corrected him and we chuckled.

"You will always be that innocent to me." he whispered at me, before he decided to add a Percy line in his speech. "Slightly deadly and intimidatingly smart, but yeah, kinda innocent." he added and I slapped his shoulder.

"Really? You can't leave a sweet line without adding your own sauce of Percy-ness?" I mocked and he smirked. Oh, I knew I'd regret that.

"What if I said you're gorgeous and that no matter how hard you try to deny it, you're gonna be a great mom?" he asked and I just melt. I kissed him again, trying to make him understand how much I love him with only one kiss, if that's even possible.

"I love you so much." I murmured against his lips.

"I love you more." he answered to me. This would be fun.

"More than Christmas?" I asked him.

He grimaced and kissed me again. "I have to think this through. Maybe I love Christmas more." he teased and I slapped his shoulder again. "Ouch! Don't hit me in front of the baby! You will traumatize it!"

"Percy, our baby doesn't even have the size of a peanut yet. How can it be traumatized?"

"Well, if she controls water, she'll have a special link to me, as in, she'll feel my pain." he continued.

"Puh-lease, our baby will be smart like me. She might get your sense of humor, but she will know how to use smart sarcasm like me. She will love Christmas and holidays and pranks and all, but she'll be a good student." I said dreamily.

Percy smiled at me. "Yeah, she will. She'll be perfect, because she will have your eyes with little marks of green in them, she'll get your nose, maybe my hair, but I'd prefer it if she had yours. I want a mini you running around here." he confessed to me with the same look I had earlier.

I kissed him again. "Wait, what if it's a boy?" I asked, realizing we were talking about a girl this whole time.

"Well, he'll look more like me, but he might get your curly hair. He'll be smarter than the other boys in his age, and way funnier than them. He'll be awesome. He'll have every girl's attention, 'cause he'll be both intelligent and gorgeous. He'll get my eyes and lips, but your nose and smile." he finished and lifted my chin up. "That amazing smile." he said and kissed me one last time.

"Thanks." I whispered at his chest, as I hugged him tightly. "For everything." He hugged me back in response and placed one of his hands on my belly. After a minute of this, I laced my fingers with his. "Come on, let's go back. They'll be looking for us."

Once we got back in the living room, everyone acted normal. Or at least, they pretended to. "Guys, how many did you hear?" Percy asked, sure that they were overhearing our conversation earlier.

"I don't know what you mean." three people said at once, which only made more obvious the fact that they had heard something.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas." Thalia said and pointed out of the window at some fireworks. All of us rushed to the windows to see the fireworks, forgetting everything.

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl." Percy whispered in my ear.

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain." I whispered back and kissed him.

So, if you ask me why I like Christmas, I'll tell you about this night. There were plenty of other nights that were better, just like the one that Arianna was born, our wedding night, Clarisse's and Piper's wedding –the first was nothing like you've ever imagined- Hazel's engagement, Rachel's first art exhibition and etc. But that day, I found that the magic of having your loved ones with you, even if they're annoying, even if they know things, even if they can be worse than Tartarus, can't be compared with anything else. Plus, that was one of the few nights that we were all gathered together. So, Merry Christmas everyone! Oh, and don't forget to make a wish!

**~*~Merry Christmas~*~**

**: 3 : 3 : 3**

**I really hope you like the name Arianna Jackson. :)**

**TinaDaughterofPoseidon23**


End file.
